


Destiny

by iyanshushu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyanshushu/pseuds/iyanshushu
Summary: 伪叔侄恋





	Destiny

离婚小叔叔拐跑小侄子学生（无血缘关系）

伪叔侄恋

严重的ooc，不喜勿入，勿上升

 

全世界都知道姜丹尼尔在五年前离婚了，愈发成熟的男性魅力让他轻松一跃成为集团里最值钱的单身黄金汉。

 

不近女色的他隐藏了一个小秘密。

除了一起相处的老管家，他还破天荒给予了那赖家私生子专属的霸道与温柔。

 

姜总裁挥手吩咐司机去楼下备车，狭长魅惑的双眼瞄了一眼手机上的时间，心底盘算着如何加快会议的进度，好让他结束后能第一时间赶去学校接乖小孩放学。

 

而此时此刻的三好学生赖冠霖在下课不久收到了姜丹尼尔的短信。

【抱歉啊，霖霖，我让管家来接你好不好？会议还没结束。】

 

一天的好心情都被一条短信彻底打败了，赖冠霖微微蹙眉撇配嘴，无人知晓他的五脏六腑气到搅在一起直发疼。

 

炸毛的小猫霖一个电话回拨。

“小叔叔，你又骗人。”

奶气十足的小猫在撩拨男人的心。

这已经是他第十七次说要来接自己回家，结果又因为工作太忙爽约。

电话那端的姜丹尼尔有着低沉富有磁性的嗓音，虽然会议十分繁忙，但他依然耐心哄着小孩。

他特意压到最低的声音对赖冠霖一招致命，“霖霖乖，小叔叔我还在开会呢，别闹。”

闹？！

自己哪里有闹了？算了，挂断电话的赖冠霖垂头丧气，内心一阵赌气，给管家回了电话说自己不回家。

 

几分钟后，短信铃声响了起来。

 

【乖，在学校练字帖，小叔叔很快来接霖霖回家好不好？】

就猜到了！又是字帖！

到底是有多嫌弃他的字啊？

【不写，小叔叔又不守信用，是大坏蛋！】

【那你是我的小坏蛋，绝配！】

 

赖冠霖努努嘴，白嫩修长的手指在手机屏幕上飞快回复。

【干嘛老让我练字帖啊，我的字明明已经很漂亮了好不好？o(￣ヘ￣o#)】

后面十分生动的生气表情包让姜丹尼尔不禁脑补小孩努嘴的矫情模样。

【练好有奖励！】

【不要！】

 

嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实，赖冠霖深叹一口气，执起笔认认真真一笔一划地描着繁体字。

 

他成绩前三名从不让男人担心，某天心血来潮的姜丹尼尔随意拿起他的作业本翻看，当天晚上便吩咐老管家买来一大堆字帖送到自己房间，名副其实地说是练到一手好字有奖励，但他知道男人实际上就是嫌弃自己字丑。

算了，偷懒和不练字都要不得，定期检查简直就是要命。

姜丹尼尔最会从鸡蛋里面挑骨头，每次都要被数落一番。

心高气傲的他不服，决心练就一手好字。

 

赖冠霖深深感叹学习不易，现在做高中生可真特么的难！！

 

脑袋不禁上浮那句话，“每一个家长都希望自己的孩子写字好看“，姜丹尼尔是这么跟他解释的。

“切，谁要你当我的临时监护人啊，我又没把刀子架在你脖子上。”

侧脸精致的小孩总喜欢一边嘟囔着一边练字帖，练到最后他放下托着腮帮子的手，靠趴在桌上看每一个同学步出教室来打发时间。

 

当姜丹尼尔走进教室，发现全班就剩他一个人乖乖趴在课桌上睡着了，精致的侧颜如同睡着的可爱小猫咪，狠狠在自己心尖上留下梅花脚印，从此再也无法抹灭。

赖冠霖啊赖冠霖，天底下那么多坑，偏偏我就跳进你这里来了。

 

他抽出小孩手臂下面压着的字帖，小部分字体写得并不工整让他不禁微微蹙眉，他甚至可以想象出小孩当下的情景，大概是鼓起腮帮子扁嘴练字帖吧。

 

抑制不住嘴角微微上扬，他低头宠溺地看着自家小孩，越发觉得这睡颜可爱到极致了。

 

他忍不住伸手轻轻捏小孩脸颊上的婴儿肥。

 

“疼，不要捏我啦！”

睡着的赖冠霖鼻音有些奶糯，语句里透出不满。

“霖霖好可爱，小叔叔都忍不住了，哈啊......”姜丹尼尔情不自禁地在小孩耳边轻声低语，抱着恶作剧逗猫心态的他还贼兮兮地往那个绒毛小耳洞轻轻哈了一口气。

他知道赖冠霖最不喜欢别人碰耳朵的。

 

下一刻，耳朵发痒让赖冠霖直拍桌子，“说了别碰我，痒死了！”

乖顺的小猫被惹急了都会咬人的，小猫刚刚一挥手都快要碰到他的眼睛了。

 

赖冠霖揉了揉眼睛，只见姜丹尼尔环手抱胸，饶有兴致地微笑着，“霖霖醒了吧？”

他飞快垂下眼帘，偷瞄一眼，心虚地应了男人一声，“嗯，小叔叔。”

一般男人这个表情都表示自己的处境会相当的危险。

 

男人温柔地揉了揉他的脑袋，替自己拿起书包，回头看了一眼，“还愣着干嘛，天都要黑了。”

“哦。”

 

刚刚会议进度好不容易赶完，姜丹尼尔甚至未来得及喘口气，就接到老管家来电话声明小孩不回家，气得他攥紧拳头直奔学校打算去揪他的小耳朵，让他乖乖听话。

可当自己真正踏进了教室，心里顿时软成一滩水，哪里还舍得打骂，只怕是捧在手里怕摔了,含在嘴里怕化了。

他盯着小孩酣睡的容颜片刻，竟有些出神，小孩此刻像极了自己以前抚养的皮特和鲁尼，也是这么安静睡在自己旁边，乖的不得了。

不过小猫咪总会在挑战他的底线或者无意识撩拨自己的心而不自知中切换。

 

“书包有点重！”

这点重量对于常年健身的他不值一提，但高中生还在发育阶段呢，或许是他和小孩之间有着无法逾越的代沟吗？

 

“书本加上字帖能不重吗？！”

里面还有你那本pb呢，闲来无事翻一翻，赖冠霖在心底吐槽的同时又心虚地掩耳盗铃。

“高三学业紧张，小叔叔知道的！”

“嗯，走吧。”

姜丹尼尔使了眼色，赖冠霖便长腿一迈，快步跟上。

男人肩宽衬托出西装十分有型，连背后都在散发着极致的迷人气息，赖冠霖的长腿往前一点再往前一点，直到与男人并肩同行。

五年前，他还是个瘦弱挺拔的小少年，与老管家和男人三人相依为命，由衷感叹上天开始待自己不薄。

 

男人绅士开了车门，见他发呆，借车门阻挡视线，一把把人搂过来并飞快在婴儿肥脸颊上嘬了一口。

脸腾的一起脸红了，还没反应过来的赖冠霖独自在副驾驶上撇过脸生闷气。

 

姜总裁大人双手一摊表示很无奈，十八岁的小孩该怎么哄才好？

在线等，挺着急的！

 

车倒进了姜家车库，见小孩正要打开门下车，姜丹尼尔一把用力把人拽过来驾驶位置，自然分开他的双腿，好让奶白的小孩跨坐在自己身上。

难以启齿的暧昧姿势让狭窄的车厢迅速升温。

狡黠的目光不禁落在小孩白嫩的脖颈上，狭长的双眼微微半眯，姜丹尼尔鼻尖已经去蹭上去吸取奶香的气味，小孩浑身香香软软的，腰身敏感，肌肤胜雪，所到之处尽是吹弹可破，在上面留下自己的印记是最好不过了。

沿着小腰往摸上摸的他有些不满，“霖霖怎么又瘦了？”

“没有，可能运动强度有些大。”

两人的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，唇瓣以迅雷不及掩耳之势在碰触的白雪肌肤上留下好几个吻痕。

赖冠霖精致的小脸上净是好看的粉红色，双手勾着男人的后颈，微微低下头，在男人的唇瓣快要碰到自己的双唇前停住了。

鼻息交缠，奶香气越发好闻。

 

赖冠霖轻佻的眼神，居高临下地看着男人，解开男人碍事的西装纽扣，伸手滑进一丝不苟的白衬衫，摸了一把实实在在的腹肌。

“这是奖励吗，小叔叔？”

软糯的奶音竟是勾引的语调。

该死！！姜丹尼尔在心底狠狠地暗骂一句，简单的撩拨让小孩轻易勾出自己三分欲火，他决定待会要好好地“教育”小孩一番。

“May be！”美式发音的语调略微上扬。

 

姜丹尼尔毫不犹豫地吻了上去，吸吮啃咬撕磨轮番上阵，把人吻得嘴唇发肿，霸道的侵占口腔内壁，几乎席卷他全部氧气，才肯离开。

被吻得天旋地转的小孩趴在男人的肩膀上喘息不已。

偏偏赖冠霖还学不会换气，手又被男人带到西装裤上轻柔两下，一连串的动作自然被调戏得脸色绯红。

他穿着夏季的体育运动服，裤子是短款的，布料自动滑上大腿根上。

腰身被姜丹尼尔半搂着，赖冠霖大着胆子去用隔着薄薄布料的坚挺主动去蹭他西装裤内鼓起的帐篷。

不甘示弱地轻轻掐了掐男人的乳尖。

“嘶......”

男人倒吸一口气，抓住他作乱的小手。

“小坏蛋，谁教你的？”

除了你，还有谁？赖冠霖在心底翻了个大白眼。

“早干嘛去了，小叔叔现在关心我未免太晚了吧？”

他尝试复制男人危险的笑容，稍有不同的是眉宇间尽显媚态，切实感受到西装裤的欲望变大了一圈。

“我希望现在弥补还不算晚！”

嘴上说的诚恳与施展的动作完全不一致。

 

姜丹尼尔用略微粗糙的大手轻松越过校服，沿着平坦光滑的小肚子滑到腰侧轻柔摩擦，下一秒褪去小孩身上碍事的校服，给他披上自己的西装外套。

稚嫩的妹妹头搭配西装也未尝不可。

甚至还有些可口。

 

他啃咬着小孩胸口上两颗粉嫩的红果，含在嘴里不断肆意搅拌，发出色气的“啧啧”水声。

赖冠霖被他“折磨”得神志不清，难以阻止毛茸茸的脑袋在自己身上作乱，“轻点，疼......”

 

他精致的小脸如同刚摘的新鲜樱桃，嫩嫩甜甜的，惹人疼爱。

 

赖冠霖察觉出男人想要更进一步的意图，淘气包上线的他捧着男人的蜜桃小脸不让继续。

“小叔叔，我还没吃饭呢，好饿哦。”

 

小孩的吻让自己有种时间从未停留过的感觉，姜丹尼尔还想要一直亲下去，直到天荒地老。

 

说到“吃”，随机应变他努努嘴，立马摆出一脸可怜大狗狗的委屈模样。

“小叔叔也好饿，想吃了你！”

 

赖冠霖噗呲一笑，扯了扯男人的领带，主动亲上去，带着三分撒娇的语气求饶，“这里不好，我腿都麻了。”

那双漂亮的杏花眼清澈见底，在男人眼里充满诱惑。

姜丹尼尔勾起迷人的微笑，显得整个人格外神采飞扬。

“小叔叔抱你去床上捏捏脚就不麻了，好不好？”

羞耻的话从成年人嘴里说出来，如同小菜一碟般。

赖冠霖哭笑不得，无法反驳之余甚至还觉得挺有道理的。

说实话，姜丹尼尔就是受不了小孩这般小鹿般明亮的眼神，明明两人身体紧紧相贴，为什么就自己感觉到熊熊欲火？

 

赖冠霖果断拒绝，“不好。”

男人将眸光锁定在两人的下半部分。

刚想蒙上男人双眼的他冷不丁听到一句，“是不是有点小了？”

“小叔叔瞎说什么啊，我还在发育呢！”

爆发的炸毛小猫直截了当地推开男人要跳车。

 

姜丹尼尔大手快捞，心情愉悦，“嗯，发育挺好的。”

车厢中满是调情的语调，男人像极了痞子，偏偏有着一副人模狗样的脸蛋和完美身材。

“滚！”

赖冠霖深知自己斗不过男人，又不愿意在气势上认输，杏花眼一挑，毫不客气地瞪了男人一眼，不再言语。

 

下车的时候，他整个人伏在男人温暖的背上，要男人背上楼，莹白修长的小腿就悬挂在结实的腰腹两边。

 

姜丹尼尔痛恨自己没有瞬间转移空间的能力，尽管以最快的速度冲上楼，但还没进入房门便迫不及待地脱掉碍事的衣服。

 

“小叔叔，这里是楼梯，别！”

后背抵墙的赖冠霖不安地扭捏身体抗拒，过于暴露的空间导致身体的敏感得到极致的提升。

这可是老管家会踏上的楼梯啊。

“嘘，我们霖霖乖乖被小叔叔吃掉吧。”

 

“别，小叔叔......等等啊......”

“我不想等了，现在就要霖霖尼。”

 

情动之时，男人最爱呼唤他这个昵称。

 

男人跪在赖冠霖粉嫩的双腿之间，低下头哈着热气轻轻含着，娴熟的吞吐不断增加刺激吸吮着稚嫩的分身，当嘴唇“啵”地一声离开，茎身便露出漂亮粉红的伞状，粗糙的指腹接连肆意玩弄囊袋，通过灵活的舌尖细细研磨龟头。

他大气不敢出，被男人一连串的举动吓到了，理智告诉他要推开那颗作乱的脑袋，身体却被欲望支配。

 

经过姜丹尼尔一番卖力吞吐，赖冠霖最终彻底交代在在自己的手里。

他吝啬给与小孩大脑反应的时间，迅速把人锁在自己的包围圈中，双手随着腰线往下揉搓那两瓣雪白的臀肉，愉悦地感受到小孩身体微微的颤抖。

 

当指尖进一步来到臀中间缝隙的时候，赖冠霖彻底软了腰，只能靠在男人身上认命地闭上双眼。

“唔，好冰啊，啊哈......”

体内强烈的异物感让赖冠霖瞬间清醒，这男人竟然在兜里揣着润滑剂？

精液混合着润滑剂让手指得以顺利地插入花穴。

不出所料，将近一周没做的地方紧得很。

“确实瘦了，我要把霖霖喂饱才行！”

 

姜丹尼尔把小孩的黑色小内裤卷下来，并将左腿往上抬顺势架在腰上，手指尖一点点沿着紧实的大腿外侧往里摸，翘粉的臀瓣手感太好了，他又忍不住再次捏了两下。

 

欲火愈烧越旺盛。

 

姜丹尼尔收紧在赖冠霖腰上的手，扶着性器抵着入口转圈圈，声音低沉富有磁性的嗓音瞬间迷惑人心，“霖霖，我要进去了......”

 

腰跨往上一挺，贯穿内壁，眼疾手快的他地捂住小孩嘴里即将冲出的娇喘呻吟，以吻封缄。

唇分，拉出银色的丝线，色情指数在楼梯间直线上升。

“抱歉，我们霖霖最怕疼了，是小叔叔不对。”

“啊，好疼，呜呜......小叔叔......”

话音刚落，赖冠霖去扯男人领口的领带，把自己的唇印上去，杏花眼里晶莹就是倔强不肯落下，他下意识舔了舔自己的饱满下唇，奶糯十足，“快点，小叔叔知道怎么做我才会不疼的......”

该死，这小孩知道自己就爱吃这套？！

“啊哈.......”

耳边响起的奶气呻吟让分身自动涨大了一圈。

姜丹尼尔忍着内心深处的浴火，缓缓抽动，火热的分身在他体内逐渐加快律动速度。

待小孩适应自己后，姜丹尼尔不禁加快律动的速度，一次顶得比一次深，每一下都要顶到花心才作罢，一股又一股的灭顶快感通过血液流窜至四肢百骸。

“呜呜......慢点......小叔叔......”

“霖霖好像很喜欢小叔叔这样操你呢。”

手掌肆意游移在每一寸他极具占有欲的肌肤上，连同炽热的吻都落在每一寸他拥抱的身体上，带着激情和爱意，让赖冠霖无法思考，仿佛置身于一个欲火焚身的地方。

姜丹尼尔低头吻上那晶莹的泪水，心疼极了的同时又觉得小孩被自己操哭的模样是最漂亮、最迷人的。

如愿等到律动速度放缓的赖冠霖松了一口气，却没想到狡黠的男人会在下一秒狠狠地刺入，一下子直捣花穴深处的软肉。

“啊......”

天啊！！

赖冠霖哪里受得住这等刺激，惊吓过后赶紧捂住嘴巴哼哼唧唧，泪水沾湿睫毛，奶糯哭声极为娇柔。

“疼，小叔叔......我不要了......呜呜......”

 

“乖，等下就会很舒服了。”

楼梯间尽是淫靡声音的回响。

啧啧啧的水声在赖冠霖耳边不断放大，一下又一下的冲撞逼得赖冠霖无法克制呻吟哭喊，身体似乎不像是自己的，他好热好舒服，浑身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着。

 

姜丹尼尔在他耳边一边粗喘，一边感受着分身被滚烫湿热的后穴层层包裹着，“我们换个姿势好不好？”

“嗯......啊啊......”

 

姜丹尼尔一把将他托起，腾空式拥抱的进入式让巨大的分身更加深入顶撞敏感的软肉。

赖冠霖的大腿紧紧夹着男人的腰腹，原本清澈见底的眼眸早已沾满情欲。

 

两人潮红脸颊的温度不断升高。

赖冠霖不禁娇喘吁吁，自觉环上男人的脖子与他接吻，乖乖探出的舌尖，方便他攫住自己的舌头。

姜丹尼尔打算把小孩抱回房间，托着浑圆一步一步走上楼梯，受到惊吓的小孩不敢放开手，备受依赖的愉悦让他忍不住逗弄小猫咪，分身随着上楼的动作会再次深入顶弄花心。

“啊哈......好深入......”

“霖霖要小叔叔停止吗？”

“不要停......啊......”

淫靡之水滴在地板上，每上一级楼梯，对赖冠霖来说便是一次折磨，这种感觉是前所未有强烈。

 

“我们霖霖的水真的好多呢，经过的楼梯上全是水呢。”

“啊哈......”

“看来里面湿透了，幸好我给你堵住。”

“不要说了。”赖冠霖往下一看，恨不得拿手堵住男人的嘴。

缓缓行走在楼梯上的举动惹来赖冠霖极大的不满，他的小手滑进姜丹尼尔的衬衫里面，轻轻掐了掐乳尖以示催促。

“嘶，你这是干嘛......”

“小叔叔，别再欺负我了，快一点到房间！”

一双水汪汪的杏花眼在眨啊眨的，姜丹尼尔心软极了，只好听话进入房间。

 

轻轻把人放在床上，他开始不断向花心发起进攻，“对，像这样再把腿张开一点，我想插得更深一点。”

内壁不断增加分泌的肠液让“噗呲噗呲”的水声越来越大。

“啊......小叔叔......我要射了......”

赖冠霖即将高潮，眼前闪过白光，快感上升到巅峰极致，他仰头露出漂亮的颈部线条，如同一只慵懒的小猫咪弯起细长的腰椎，翘起双臀，接受后方猛烈的冲刺，最后，经受不住的身体一阵痉挛。

 

他吻上小孩那迷人的双唇，快一步堵住铃口，加快速度猛烈的抽插和顶撞，额间分泌出一层细汗，喘息越发粗重。

“小叔叔，让我射。”

“嗯，我们一起好吗？”

赖冠霖的后穴自动收缩，夹紧男人的分身。

姜丹尼尔俯身抱紧小孩，最后狠狠地冲刺了十几下，在低吼满足中，将滚烫的精液源源不断的送入到花穴的最深处。

 

清理过后，赖冠霖累到几乎要昏睡在男人身上，“生日快乐，丹尼尔！”

 

男人抚上他的发丝，别过耳后，埋头在身旁人的颈窝处吻着，轻声说，“谢谢。”

 

我希望每一年的生日都有你！

 

 

五年前，他离婚了，整个人烦躁不安。

而赖家的私生子在酒会的出现如同一缕渗透到他灰暗生活的阳光，把他照亮。

最终他还是使了点手段把小孩拐回家，笃定自己将能用一生的时间把小孩据为己有。

完结

作者：i..颜舒舒


End file.
